The Passion of Life
by WheatleyLabouratories
Summary: After the USMC and others get aboard the USS Passion of Life, a strange happening occurs. And after one is left behind, how will he tolerate the ponies? Will he become a kind, loving part of the mane 6? Probably not! That's where the Doctor comes in... Rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Hunt, Oskar Heißen, Mike Jerimiah, Charles Jackson, Shane Jackson and Amy McDouglas all loaded into the truck built for the USMC. Oskar was from the German Army and Jeremy was from the Canadian rest were all from the USMC. They were to be sent on board the brand new USS _Passion of Life_. Their mission: Investigate strange occourances in US and Canadian waters. After about 2 hours, they reached the ship, which was about the size of a yacht. The mission briefing was to find out what the hell was going on in the Pacific, and to bring back traces of the water there. Then, they set sail.

"Hey! Hunt! I see something!" Amy screamed to the captain.

Jeremy replied back, "What is it?"

"Some kind of rainbow aurora!"

"What in bloody hell?"

Then, as Oskar collected some water and had Mike drink some as a joke, a large flash of light hit them.

"Augh, what happened?" said Jeremy

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem good. We are in a forest." replied Shane.

"Man, I have a headache." Charles yelled.

"Shut up Chuck!" said Mike. everyone turned at stared at him in horror. He asked what they were staring at and Amy stuttered "Y-Y-_you."_

Mike was horrified when he saw what happened. He turned into some horse with a white coat and a black his, other... end... he had a picture of a blue star. He also had wings. WHAT!? "I'm a PEGASUS!" then Shane was all, "Guys, the aurora is still there! We can get out!" Amy jumped in first, and sure enough, landed on the _Passion of Life._ The Oskar jumped through, then Shane, then Charles, then Jeremy. As Mike tried to get in, the aurora ended. Then 6 other fucking horses came through the forests and saw Mike, just lying there. Then an orange horse ran up to him and said "Howdy there partner! Now we saw that rainbow thingy over there and mah friends and I decided to check 'er out. So, who are you? Where are ya from?"

"I'm... Mike, and I don't know where I am, or where I am from."

"Ok Mike, do ya have any family?"

"No."

"Well mah name is Applejack, and These are my friends Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy! Now, I'll let ya stay with me, until we can get an appointment with the princess to get you back home!"

Deep down, Mike knew that this would be horrible.


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

"Well, that's awful nice, but, I..." Mike was interrupted by Rainbow Dash showing off some moves Mike could do in an Apache. Then Dash just made a smug face. All Mike could really say was " Are you trying to do something? Because I, quite frankly, am not amused." Rainbow was kind of horrified. She just flew off into the forest. Mike honestly thought she was crying. "Well, that happened."

"True. But I will have you stay over with me until tomorrah! Then we can see the princess!" Applejack stated.

"Wait, why would I do this exactly?"

"Well to get your memory checked out! The princess will be glad to assist you." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Umm, No thanks..."

"Well darling, I say that we take you to get your clothes changed! Yours are much too filthy and... _ugly_." Rarity commented. Mike gave a nice glare at her, and she took that as a 'No thank you'. Then Applejack dragged me onto her barn. Mike was certain these people were poor.

After the night, Mike just got up, didn't have breakfast, and ran outside. He just ran and ran until he reached Twilight's house. Then he said "Purple unicorn! I want to go home, I don't want to go see Queen Elizabeth, and I don't want to sleep in a 3rd world nation!" Twilight woke up to the sound of him yelling, and then thought for a second, then yelled back, strangely calm, "1, my name is Twilight! 2, Her name is Princess Celestia! 3, We are a rich nation! 4, I know you want to get home, but we need to see the princess before we can get you there!"

"What? That's incoherent!"

"She can scan your memories for anything useful to finding out who you are!"

Mike was ready to murder a baby. This place, out of all places on Earth, was were he ended up. North Korea would have been better. But now he was on a train headed towards the capital of this hellhole. Then a yellow Pegasus and the Rainbow one came in and sat next to him. The yellow one asked what his favourite animal was, to which Mike replied "An alligator, it could kill you right now,". That made Fluttershy leave the room. The Rainbow Dash asked him how well he could fly. Mike told her about the time he 'flew threw a course with people... I mean ponies shooting at him with explosives,'. Dash didn't belive him, and said she was the best pony and flier in the land. Mike saw the capital approach, and got ready to set off his C4 he always has in his backpack. Wait. THAT'S ABOARD THE PASSION OF LIFE!


End file.
